User blog:Mod Pansear/Do you have a Kung Fu Pets headcanon?
Making a headcanon is fun! Especially making based off characters in your own way. I don't think I see a blog post about this so I'm making one! ;P So anyways, here's my headcanon so far depending on my village, summons, and level. (Sorry if it's a big wall of text) My Kung Fu Pets headcanon There was once in a place called Xiaolin...in another universe beyond the Universe Dragon...There were Kung Fu Pets slightly different from the normal universes, behaviors and traits aren't beyond the obvious apart from their looks. Of course, there are other pets in different villages the same kind as theirs, but they're different. The great warriors of this uncommon village are known to be the honored clan: Jsic the Wild Wolf, Cafiana the Cranberry Rabbit, Shinjya the Leaf Deer, Ricky the Firework Raccoon, Tamachi the Blaze Tamarin, Wick the Candle Weasel, Captain Snickers the Igloo Penguin and the current head of the clan, Piccolo the Bamboo Panda, Rosa the Rose Fox, Amy the Cheerleader Canary, Mira the Snowflake Myna, Lily the Aloha Hippo, and many more brave warriors to come. Though they may not be the toughest in the leagues nor most of the villages found nearby of theirs, they cooperate and help each other whether doing detective work or battling attackers from the dark tribe. Instead of old Master Chen as their well, master, a weird looking rabbit name Cookie teaches them ever since they're all juvenile. Unfortunately to them, not all the Kung Fu Pets were summoned yet after those 1000 years, with impatient hearts waiting for some of their loved ones to depressing friendships of disaster. Though the village is as peaceful as it looks, everyone is tired of being pushed around by other stronger Kung Fu Pets out there, they also wished for another(and less derpier) head for their clan, like the Universe Dragon himself. Although if one pet has been beaten by another in the leagues, the other of their team helps them up. It is the pledge given by Master Cookie. As the pets have noticed that they have different NPCs apart from the other villages: Instead of Chef Si Mong, we have Chef Jeronimo. Instead of Ling, we have Pumpkin. Instead of Mei, we have Twinkle. Though it is a main mystery who else could be alike Taichi since they haven't seen him/her yet. Who knows could be the cause of those dark opponents. The pets have also noticed that sometimes, their long lost buddies are from weekly islands that drift off their village. Some might never return for reasons. But Cafiana had confirmed herself to stay in the village because she went back together with a loved one out of all the years they been through...There are some pets that managed to live in the village too. Some are even forced to live there! While others refused and were too strong to be insisted in a fight. As well as it had been said earlier, there ARE some couples known in the village. Many are still apart, some are mistaken to be love, but there's for sure that there's at least one love. Mira and Ricky. Because of this couple, many guys in the village were jealous of Ricky that they were brutal towards him when close to Mira. And this is the reason of how Ricky got a bruise mark on his fore head and not from the fireworks training. But if Cookie weren't noticing, Ricky would have fallen from the village by a bully. But no matter at what cost: Ricky loves Mira, and Mira loves Ricky. That's that. The Firework Raccoon and the Snowflake Myna. In detective works, the pets help out the other fellowship villages from trouble. From missing glasses to bullying sharks. Sometimes, they even join in groups if the case is too tough for one pet. It may be annoying to be with other pets who are your rivals, but after the work is done, it's always rewarded with big cash. Most of the pets didn't mind that, as long as they helped the other villages, they'll be happy with just that. (More coming soon) What do you think?(Yeah, I think the love thing is a bit cheesy lol.) Also, share your headcanon by commenting! I would be interested in seeing it! :P My headcanon is logical by it's means, is yours too? Category:Blog posts